


Wrestling with Myself: Merry Month of Masturbation

by Rhiannamator



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Online Relationship, Panties, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannamator/pseuds/Rhiannamator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing as many 300-1000 word fics about masturbation this month as i can! Various characters, relationships, and situations. Tags will be added as chapters are. Wish me luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ChristianMingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has a secret online lover. His lover has secrets, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make these chapters as diverse as possible, but of course, I must begin with my signature pairing. Enjoy.

Jay Reso fired up his laptop. He wasn't known for his computer savvy, so he would be the last person anyone would suspect of doing this. It worked to his advantage.

He logged onto the site, hoping. If his special friend wasn't online he'd usually log off, but if he was really in need - like today - he'd find someone else to play with. But it was never as good as with his friend.

No luck. Jay trolled a few profiles, and was about to message some rando, when his computer pinged. His heart lifted, and a huge smile spread across his face. DaddysFox69 was online.

>Hey foxy babe, wanna play?< he typed, and the message appeared on the screen next to his own name, Sweet_Daddy_CC. They usually talked dirty for a while before getting to this point, but not today.

>Hell yes.. I'm so horny for u! Show me that Big Dick I dream of..<

Soon their webcams were set up and transmitting, both parties careful to keep their faces hidden. They'd been messaging for months, sometimes just chatting, telling each other everything while revealing nothing. The only secrets Jay and Foxy kept were their identities. Foxy wore a robe as usual, and Jay fondled himself through his sleep pants as the robe parted to show the torso Jay loved. Totally hairless with broad pecs, thick pink nipples, flat tummy, and the prettiest erection he'd ever seen. Truth be told, the stacked body reminded him of a coworker's he had a crush on, but Jay had come to adore Foxy on his own merits.

>You're so beautiful!< he typed after he pushed his pants down. >I want to taste that pretty dick while I finger you<

>Yes.. Touch yourself while u suck me off.. Let me hear it Daddy, pls..<

The microphones were on, though they never spoke. Foxy loved the sound of Jay's lubed hand pulling and tugging on his swollen cock, and the speakers filled with slaps of skin, heavy breathing, and the clacking of keyboards as they typed one-handed obscenities. Then, Foxy introduced a new sound.

>I want u to fuck me Daddy< The message flashed into the screen as Foxy reached off-camera and pulled back a vibrator. He lubed it up and, with some adjustments to the view, spread his legs for the camera. The vibrator buzzed and teased Foxy's exposed asshole, making it twitch.

>Oh fuck baby! Open that ass for Daddy. I'm gonna fuck you so hard..< In awe, Jay watched Foxy push the shiny wet toy inside his body, fucking it in and out as his other hand tugged his hard cock. A few little grunts and mewls reached Jay's ears, and his own dick started to leak over his furiously working fingers. He knew his online lover was still watching, so he scooted closer and flicked his wrist in time to the vibrator's push and withdrawal. Jay held back as long as he could as the body on his screen bucked and writhed, that pink asshole stretched wide around the fake cock. Neither bothered typing anymore, all hands occupied with showing off their pleasure. Then, unexpectedly, Jay heard his lover's voice for the first time.

"Oh fuck.. God yes yes, fuck me Jay, Jay!!!" Foxy's dick pulsed and shot cum up that scrunched tummy, and as Jay heard his name and recognized that sweet Southern drawl, his own orgasm claimed him in a violent, sticky glory.

They sat panting for a moment, stunned, and Jay hesitantly said a name. The name of the coworker he'd had a crush on. "Heath..?"

"Shit!" came the reply, and the screen went black, leaving Jay with a flood of questions. He suddenly remembered the time his NXT rookie had borrowed his laptop to check emails. A smirk crept over Jay's face. Oh yes, he had questions. And he was looking forward to getting the answers.


	2. Dean's Red Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever notice Dean sometimes wears red underwear under his jeans? Here's why.

The dressing room stood empty and quiet when Dean crept in. After a cursory glance around to make sure he was alone, he clicked the door shut and made a beeline to the pink mini rolling suitcase on the floor. The little blonde tramp thought she could bat her eyes and flirt with every fucking superstar on the roster, while ignoring the heat in his eyes when he looked at her. Oh, he saw those sultry little glances she gave him when she thought his back was turned. He could practically fucking smell her arousal whenever he sidled up to her, but the bitch acted so cold. Ignored him. No one ignored Dean fucking Ambrose. And he would make sure Renee knew it.

Dean rifled through the shit in the suitcase, an iPod with an glittery case, an ugly dress, long socks that must have come up to her thighs on those petite little legs. Little legs that should be wrapped around his waist. He pushed aside her laptop, wishing he had enough time to peruse her browser history. She acted the innocent sweetheart, but Dean would bet money she had a kinky streak a mile wide. Something in her eyes, deep behind that girl-next-door facade, hinted at a slew of deranged desires. People recognized their own, and Dean recognized Renee.

At the bottom of the bag, he found what he was looking for. He held up a pair of silk panties with lace trim. Red, of course. Harlot red. They even had a little fucking bow on the front. Dean rubbed the smooth fabric between his fingers and lifted the crotch to his nose. Oh fuck, they'd been worn, and recently. His nostrils filled with the warm, sweet scent of her cunt. He sent his tongue out for a long lick, tasting her, and he groaned. He could picture her legs spread out for him, delicate pink lips open and puffy and so fucking wet...

Dean tugged open his jeans and took out his dick, swollen to the point of pain. As he wrapped the panties around his solid width, he imagined burying his face between her thighs, eating his own spunk from that dripping, grasping hole. A slavering grin spread across his face as he pumped himself, his precum staining the silk. Oh, wouldn't she just be so fucking surprised when she picked these up later, getting cum all over her fingers. A growling laugh tore from his throat and he bit it back, hissing through his teeth. The silk felt so good on his poor tortured cock, soft and heated, with the occasional rasp of lace scraping his skin. He tightened his fist and wondered if she would lick his jizz off her fingers, off the panties... oh fuck, maybe the tramp would put the soiled panties on...

That thought was all it took for Dean's cock to jerk and spurt its load all over the red silk. He tried to get most of it pooled in the crotch, but his orgasm hit so hard his eyes seemed to tremble in their sockets. His stomach clenched and his balls surged as he emptied himself into Renee's panties. He finished with a soft sigh and pulled the panties off his dick, admiring the string of white connecting them before he crumpled the silk in his hand to smear it around in a gooey mess.

“Were you planning on keeping those, or putting them back?” Dean whirled around to see Renee standing inside the door, arms folded and a smirk on her red lips. His dick wanted to shrivel back up into his body, but it just hung there, dangling from his fly. For once, words failed him. All but one.

“Shit...”

“I'll say,” Renee snorted, that maddening smirk still puckering her lips. “Don't you have a match in a few minutes, Dean? I think I have an idea what you should do with those ruined panties.”

Dean tried to scoff. “Oh yeah? And what's your genius idea? Because I think I should shove them in your face and wipe that fucking smirk off your lips.”

Of all the reactions he'd hoped to evoke with that statement, he was not prepared for a chuckle. She actually fucking chuckled. “Oh no, Dean. You're going to put them on and wear them during your match. You're going to wrestle in front of thousands of people with your dick covered in silk and cum.”

This time Dean actually did scoff. “I'm going to what?” He started to laugh, until Renee lifted her chin. His voice dried up in his throat as the smirk left her face, a dark heat glinting in her eyes. The clicking of her stilettos echoed in the room as she stepped towards him, her small frame straight and confident, somehow oozing power and disdain despite the obnoxious print of her dress. When she spoke, her voice was smooth steel.

“Put. Them. On.”

Dean blinked and wet his lips, then husked out the only two words he could say.

“Yes, ma'am.”


End file.
